Kurama's Stories of Babysitting
by animechild19
Summary: Just a collection of stories where Kurama babysits Boruto and Himawari. Some may have chapters and some may not. Some stories range from cute and fluffy to scary and heart racing. Enjoy!
1. First Sitting

**I'll be making a collection of Kurama babysitting Boruto and Himawari stories. some may have chapters and some may not.**

* * *

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

The sound of water droplets hitting a larger source of water was the only sound that was heard. Well, along with some soft snoring. The large orange-red fox was sleeping comfortably within his jinchuuriki. It's been some years after the war and everything was going well. And by well, one should know that 'well' is be the fox's point of view. Since he's been sleeping happy and has not been bothered. Though, he does have some pent up energy.

An ear twitched. There was a sound in the resting place of the fox. But, he wasn't alarmed. It was the sound of footsteps. Cracking an eye open, Kurama watched as his host walked out of the darkness. Naruto didn't visit as much as he used too. Not that the Bijuu was complaining. It only meant that he could sleep a lot more. But, how much more is the question. Since Kurama can sleep for months straight. The steps stopped and now Kurama had both his eyes open.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The older blonde said as he chuckled. Kurama hummed, It's nice to have Naruto come once in awhile. The fox was a little bored. And he didn't know much of what his jinchuriki was doing. He did know that Naruto had two kids. Which didn't really surprise the fox, he knew Naruto would have kids at some point in life. The fox nodded lazily, sleep still in his eyes.

"Indeed."

Kurama's deep voice was a low tone, he blinked and yawned. Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment, then chuckled loudly. Knowing he probably woke the bijuu up.

"Sleeping again? You've slept for at least two months, ya know."

Naruto said as he walked to the fox's large snout. He was used to kurama sleeping, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. The rather large fox lowered he snout onto his hand like paws. Naruto raised his hand and petted the fox's snout. Kurama closed his eyes and let a soft noise leave his throat. A purr. Kurama secretly liked being petted.

"So, what brings you here? You hardly visit. Not that I'm complaining."

The fox did wonder what had brought Naruto here. As for the said ninja, he needed something. Something important. And he had looked elsewhere, but to no luck. So, he was forced with his last option. And he knew it wasn't something Kurama would be happy about.

"Need a favor from you."

This caught the fox's attention. A favor? Well what could Naruto need? If it was chakra, then Kurama can understand. But, he didn't sense a threat anywhere. A title of the head told the ninja that he was listening. And with a nod, the ninja said something that caused Kurama eyes to slightly widen.

"I need you to babysit me kids for today."

The request was something the fox didn't expect and he was taken aback by it. The shock of the request cause Kurama lift his head off his paws. Why would Naruto ask him to babysit? Didn't he have friends that could do this? Kurama knew that babysitting wasn't in his job description of being a Bijuu. Did Bijuu have job descriptions? Well, no matter. Babysitting is something the fox wasn't going to do and come hell or high water, kurama is not babysitting.

"No."

Naruto's high hope face fell as he heard kurama's answer. He should've all really known what Kurama was going to say, but he want to give himself a bit of hope. All of his friends were either out of the village on missions or too busy. So, he was literally out of options. Kurama was the only one left.

"I'm literally out of options. You're the only one left. And before you even pull the 'I'm seal inside you, you idiot.' card, I've newly discovered a Jutsu that will allow you to manifest yourself outside of the seal. But only a small amount of your chakra can be let out. "

Kurama blinked, then grumbled darkly. He was impressed that Naruto had shredded his trump card like Kunai and Shuriken threw paper, but the tone of his jinchuuriki's voice. Naruto was dead serious. Great was the fox's bitter thought. He couldn't wiggle his way out of this. But, that didn't mean he couldn't be an ass about it.

"I'll only do it, but on one condition."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and did the fox. A condition? Knowing this fox, he had something up his tails. But, Naruto really needs a babysitter and all other options are no-goes. So, he has to get Kurama to agree. And so, Naruto was going to agree to what Kurama wanted. No matter what the condition is.

"I'll babysit but, you have to let me out of the seal more often. And you have to cut down on the raman. And convince your wife to buy Prime Rib. I haven't have some in a while and I'm dying for it."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Yes, Naruto did want to take the condition right then and there. But, at the same time he was a bit nervous. Not about Kurama babysitting his kids. Ok, maybe he should be a bit worried about that. But, what had Naruto's nerves rattled was what if someone say Kurama out? The ninja hasn't told anyone else about the jutsu he had learned and what If someone saw Kurama and they thought of the worst? And he had to bring roman into the situation. Naruto still loves roman, but he didn't eat as much. But many have told him to cut down. He still eats a lot. And Prime Rib. Well Naruto does know that Kurama has expensive taste for meats.

"We have a deal, but on my condition. You and the kids have to stay inside, period."

Kurama can tell by Naruto's voice that he was serious. And Kurama knew that when Naruto was serious, he was dead serious. And he means DEAD serious, almost beyond dead serious, but this does involve Naruto's kids. With a sigh and a nod, Kurama knew that If he wanted he's part of the deal to go through, he had to accept what Naruto wanted. A flick of his ears was the sign that Kurama had accepted Naruto's half of the deal. laying his head on his paws again, he felt Naruto lean into his snort.

"Thanks, Kurama. You really saved me."

* * *

Kurama blinked. The sudden bright lights were blinding, causing Kurama's eyes to hurt. Naruto had performed the jutsu and Kurama was now out of the seal. Well not fully out. He could still feel most of his chakra in Naruto. So, the Jutsu did only let a small amount of chakra out. Kurama also noticed something, he could still feel Naruto's presence. A title of the head and Naruto hummed.

"I think a Jinchuuriki came up with this Jutsu. It would explain why the Jutsu let's the Bijuu out and the Jinchuuriki isn't dead."

Naruto said as he patted Kurama's head. Thinking that the hum from the fox was him wondering how the Jutsu worked. But, Kurama was too focus on adjusting to the light and the new scents too listen. Once he was finally adjusted, he turned his head looking. The house was a bit plain, but it was nice. Kurama noticed a TV and a couch so, he knows he's in the living room.

"Are the lights naturally this bright?"

The question something Naruto didn't expect to hear Kurama say. But, he knows that Kurama isn't able to leave the seal without kill him. Well, that is until now. So, with a smile and patting Kurama's head, Naruto chuckled. A shake and growl from the fox told Naruto the Kurama didn't like being made fun of.

"Just let your eyes adjust. You'll be fine."

As If the fox wasn't didn't do that already. With a sigh, Kurama stood, not even realizing that he was sitting and walked around sniffing. The scents were strange, yet familiar. Like, there's the scents of new furniture and cleaning produces. But, at the same time Naruto and his family's scent was everywhere. It's like a strange, yet pleasing mix of old and familiar with new and undiscovered. Kurama has seen Naruto's house throw his connection with him via the seal, but he's never actually walked inside. Until now that is and he's very interested in the different scents. And well, the urge to pee on the furniture was strong. Kurama normally marked anything and everything that he saw was his, it's an instinct for when he was just a kit. But, Naruto may not be too happy if Kurama peed in his house.

Long ears pricked up when the sounds of footfalls on the stairs were heard. While still stiffing the room and very crevice it had to offer, Kurama listened as he presumed were the two little kids running down the stairs. How bad can it be watching to little kids for a day? Surely Kurama would be able to keep these two in line. Honestly how bad can they be?


	2. First Sitting Ch 2

**I just want to that the five who left the reviews. It really help me, when I know people like reading my work. Though I know I still need a bit more practice. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Ears pinned against the fox's skull and five of his nine tails where in between his legs. Why you may wonder? Well Naruto is scary when he needs to be. And the fox got the full force of it too. And one could tell he's very frightened by his Jinchuuriki right now, since he did back himself into a corner. One thing was for sure that the fox knew, Naruto can be just as scary as Kushina.

"R-right. I got it. Don't leave the house and make sure the kids eat dinner around five."

The Bijuu's voice came out shaky and almost a whimper. But one couldn't blame the beast. Naruto did threaten to let his wife use the Gentle Fist on him if anything happen to his kids or if Kurama broke any major rules. Like not going outside. And if the thought of the Gentle Fist didn't scare the beast, than Saskue's Sharingan and Rinnegan would do the trick. Kurama could even feel the almost killer instinct in Naruto as he warned him.

"Good. Now we'll be back around ten, so make sure the kids are in bed be nine."

As Naruto said this, Kurama only nodded. He knew Naruto was just being a dad, but Kurama was scared because of how scary Naruto can get. The fox never thought in his life he'd find someone scarier than Kushina. But, he had. And it was the child of said woman.

Once Naruto and his wife left, Kurama started to walk out from the corner he had backed himself into. Just as scary as his mother was Kurama's thought, Indeed the fox was scared by his Jinchuuriki. But now he has two brats to look after and Kurama has a feeling that he'll be wishing Naruto didn't ask him.

* * *

So now Kurama lays on the floor with the two kids sitting on the couch, once introduction was over and Naruto praying Himawari off him. She said something about his fur being soft and she didn't want to let go. The two were bored and so was Kurama and the TV seems to keep the kids entertained, but not the fox. Though Kurama wasn't going to complain, the two were quiet, so he hoped to get a quick nap in. And by a quick nap his means closing his eyes for five minutes, then opening them and stopping the bickering from the two about what show to watch. Kurama looked at the clock, it was only 10:20 in the morning.

"Hey Kurama? How did Dad get you to watch us anyway?"

The boy, Boruto asks. The fox lifts his head and sighs. He saw this coming the moment Naruto ask him to babysit and he had prepared himself. Though, if Kurama had it his way, he couldn't tell the boy. But, from observing through Naruto one very bored days, Kurama knows how smart Boruto is. So, if Kurama refused, the boy could do a play on words and get it out of him.

"Your dad need someone to babysit and all other options were out. So, I was the only one he could think of at the time. He woke me up from my nap too."

The two kids were listening. Boruto was leaning forward for his position on the couch, feet planted on the floor. Himawari was leaning over the side of the armrest since she was closest to were Kurama as laying. Boruto raised an eyebrow. It seemed he was thinking, since he placed his hand under his chin and the other on his elbow. A normal thinking position humans use. Kurama used it a few times too. Himawari turned to look at her brother wondering.

"But I thought Dad couldn't let you out?"

Kurama knew this question was coming too. And he didn't really know how to explain this to the kids. Should he tell them or should he lie? Kurama didn't know if he should tell them about the new Jutsu their father found. He wanted too, but Kurama knew the two kids were young. They may not understand if I tell them, was Kurama's thought. So, will it's something he doesn't like doing, Kurama will have to lie to the little ones.

"He's always been able to let me out. Though, there's a small chain that keeps us connected."

'Oh' was Boruto's response. He seemed to believe the little lie and Himawari seemed to believe it too. So, with this out of the way, Kurama lay his head back onto his paws. The two returned to watching TV and some time had passed. There was a strange growl like noise. The fox lifted his head up and looked at the kids.

"Hungry?"

The two nodded. Kurama looked at the clock and it read 1:20 in the afternoon. Definitely lunchtime. Slowly lifting himself up, Kurama titled his head. A signal to tell the two to follow him. The two got up and followed him to the kitchen. Kurama walked into the kitchen and wondered what there was for Boruto and Himawari to eat.

"Alright. What do you two want?"

Kurama asked as he turned to the two little kids. Only to not find them behind him. He looked around the kitchen and found Himawari looking in the refrigerator and….Boruto on the counter. He was looking in the cupboards, but why did he need to be on the counter? And it's also unsanitary to have your feet on the counter. So, wrapping a tail around the boy's waist, Kurama pulled the boy off the counter and back onto the floor. Of course, the boy would've landed on his feet, if he didn't struggle that is. Now Kurama and Boruto were sprawled out on the floor.

"I would've placed you on your feet, if you didn't struggle, ya know."

The fox grumbled as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. At least the boy's fall was cushioned by Kurama's tails. The boy murmured something the fox didn't catch, but he didn't really care. Kurama looked at the cupboard the boy had opened. All he was boxes. But, he did see four boxes of brownie mix. Why did these boxes catch the fox's eye? Well, Kurama secretly loves anything with chocolate in it. And Kurama hasn't had chocolate in a long time.

"Can't find anything to eat."

It was Himawari's voice. Kurama turned to the open refrigerator and looked inside. He saw milk, a pitcher of water, some coffee creamer, and some other things. He noticed in one of the bottom crispers there was full of veggies. Kurama remembered that he was able to make stir fry. He was able to make a different dishes with stir fry, since he read about some when Naruto bought a cookbook. Why did Naruto buy a cookbook? Well he wanted to try different dishes, since at the time he was living alone and young, he thought a cookbook would help. Yeah, Naruto in the end stayed with roman, since he either burned or didn't like the dish. So, Kurama read the book in the spare time when Naruto was sleeping.

"I can make a veggie stir fry…...or…."

As Kurama was talking, he looked from the refrigerator to the still open cupboard. Boruto seemed to take a minute to get what Kurama was thinking of. And he oh so liked the idea. The boy jumped back onto the counter again, much to Kurama's dismay and pulled the box of brownie mix out. The boy had a big smile and waved the box about.

"You looking at this?"

The question didn't really need to be ask honestly. Kurama was so close to taking the box from Boruto and start eating the powdered mix right then and there. He hasn't had any kind of chocolate and he was a bit desperate for some. But, one would normally think that Kurama shouldn't eat something like chocolate, since many animals would get sick from eating it. And Kurama was a fox, so wouldn't he become ill? Well, Kurama was also a Bijuu. So, it's possible that his body is just more resilient. Kurama, also never remembered himself getting sick off chocolate before.

"Don't you dare tease me, boy. I'll take that from you and it'll be gone before you even comprehend what happened."

Indeed Kurama was in need of chocolate. He really wanted chocolate and he wanted it now! Boruto blinked, then chuckled. He now knows that Kurama likes or even loves chocolate. And he'll use this, if he needs to. Himawari didn't know what was going on, but the box of brownie mix had her attention.

"Can we? Can we?"

The little girl seemed to very excited to make brownies. And Kurama was in the same boat too, but he didn't show it. And well, Boruto didn't find anything good he wanted to eat. And he didn't want a veggie stir fry either. So, from what he could see, it'll be brownies. And he was more than happy to help.

After getting the materials out, like a bowel, eggs, oil, and beaters. A rolling pin had fallen on the floor, but the three didn't notice it. Kurama was more happy that he'll be getting something that's chocolatey. And Boruto decided to add some chocolate chips into the batter. This made all three of them giddy. It was now time to put the batter into the glass rectangular pan, but the two kids starting fighting on who should pour the batter in. angry words of 'I'm doing it!', 'No! Me!' and 'I said I'm doing it.' Kurama sighed as the two bickered. These two reminded him of his siblings, when they were young.

"Hey! Knock it off you two. Or I'll-"

The fox didn't finish. He had stepped on the rolling pin and the movement of walking forward caused the pin to roll. This caused Kurama to fall forward. Now that wouldn't have been too bad, something the Bijuu could've easily shaken off. But, Kurama body had fell forward to much and his tails flew over his head. This in turn cause his tails to fan out and accidentally hit the two kids. And because of this, as the two children fell back, the bowl of raw batter mix was tossed into the air.

Kurama quickly drew his tails back behind him. He knows that the kids were possibly injured and that he, himself had a sore snort from landing on it. But, he didn't know that the bowel was in the air and it had turn. And this unfortunately had made the contents of the bowel fall out and onto a brightly orange-red colored fox. Kurama's bright fur was now covered in a dark brown thick mix of batter. The batter had landed on the Bijuu's back, head with the bowel on too, and unfortunately for the beast, his tails. A gasp told the fox that he wasn't going to like what he would see in a few minutes.


	3. First Sitting End

Minutes passed, but it seemed like hours. Not one muscle in any of the three bodies in the kitchen moved. The silence was killer. It felt like death was in the room, stalking. Boruto started to slightly shack, he didn't know what to do and he noticed how stiff Kurama was. Only one thing when through the boy's thoughts. 'We're so dead' was literally the only thing Boruto can think, but not say. Then Kurama, the fox that was twice the size of akamaru, started to twitch.

Boruto shivered as he saw the fox twitch. And he grow even more scared as the Bijuu started to sit up. The fox was still silent as he lifted himself up. The silence of the fox was killing the five year old boy. And the silence was scaring his three year old sister. Boruto wanted to say something, but the words clung to his throat in fright. He didn't know what to do and he felt like talking would make things worse. Kurama moved his hands and removed the bowel from his head. Batter dripped off the fox's head and onto the floor.

"Boruto, Himawari. Get some paper towels and clean the batter off my fur and the floor."

Boruto, not wanting Kurama to be even more mad than what he was, went and grabbed the roll from the counter. Himawari helped with cleaning the batter off Kurama, but some of the batter still clung to the fox's fur. The batter covered Kurama's head, the entire back and spots splattered on his tails. Even when the kids cleaned the batter off him, there was still batter clinging to his fur. The fox sighed as he knew he'll have to shower to clean the rest of his fur. Great was the fox's thought as he let a huff leave his lips. The two young kids looked at him.

"I'll have to take a shower to get the rest of the batter out. Will I do that, I want you two to watch TV until I get done. Understood?"

The two kids nodded and headed to the living room. Kurama watched the two leave, then he turned and headed to the shower. He knew of the house layout, since he did see it though Naruto's eyes. So, walking to the bathroom, Kurama sighed. Well this was an eventful morning for the fox. Kurama opened the bathroom door, walked inside and closed the door behind him. He was sticky and felt gross, he didn't like feeling of being weighed down by the batter. Kurama moved the white shower curtain to the side and started the sower. He moved to the nasal to the hot side. Kurama, then stood on his hind legs and looked in the mirror, he felt miserable. Batter caked his whole head and small parts of his muzzle. It was even on his long ears.

Kurama saw the steam coming from the shower and turned the water so that the temperature was either lukewarm or hot enough for him to handle. Then he hopped into the shower and closed the curtain. Kurama sat in the tub, letting the water soak his fur. So, there the strongest Bijuu was, sitting in a human's shower letting the water soak him. He sighed and looked at the shampoo and soap products the family had. After a bit of thought, Kurama grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It was a tea tree scented shampoo, so Kurama decided that he'll smell like a tea tree. Squirting some of the shampoo onto his hand, the fox lathered his hands up and began washing his tails. Kurama turned the water onto a cooler setting, so he could save the hot water for later and moves the shower head so that the water wouldn't wash the soap out.

After some tough scrubbing, all nine of Kurama's tails had shampoo in them. Well the parts that had the brownie batter. He didn't realize how hard it was to get batter out of his fur. He was started to feel tired from the scrubbing and his back was going to be a pain to wash. And how long had he been scrubbing? He knew at least one of his tails took at least five to ten minutes to wash. His ears perked up when there was a knock at the door. He heard the voice of Boruto.

"Kurama it's been about an hour. You alright?"

The fox sighed and his response was 'Yeah. The batter is really stuck in my fur.' Kurama was tired and he was about to say screw it and just leave the batter in his fur and has it really been an hour? But, Boruto asked is he wanted some help. This was actually something the Bijuu didn't expect, but greatly welcomed. So, after accepting the boy's help, the door open and Boruto walked in. Kurama pulled the curtain and looked at the boy. And the boy knew that Kurama wasn't happy about the mess in his fur. The boy was wearing a plain white T-shirt and light blue shorts. Was he wearing those already? Kurama didn't really care right now, he just wanted the batter out of his fur.

"Well looks like your back is the needs a good cleaning."

Kurama nodded. He had done his tails, but haven't rinsed them yet. The water was still running and on a cool setting. Boruto got into the tub and had to straddle Kurama's soapy tails. Nice one kid, Kurama thought as he passed the bottle of shampoo to him. Boruto lathered his hands up and started working on the fox's back. While the boy took care of his back, Kurama took the bottle and put some shampoo on his hand. He began washing his head. Kurama started with his long ears, the batter was very sticky and he hated the feeling. Once he finished one ear, he started on the other. The two worked in silence. Most likely cause Boruto was still scared about what had happened in the kitchen. And honestly, Kurama couldn't blame the five year old.

Once all the parts that had batter on them was covered in soap, Boruto sat up and walked out of the tub. Kurama, turned the water temperature to a warmer one and he closed the curtain. He wasn't going to let the boy see him on his hind legs. He stood on his hind legs and turned the shower head. He closed his eyes so that soap wouldn't get into his eyes. He rinsed himself. Kurama was able to fully and thoroughly rinsed his head and ear, but his back and tails were a problem. He sighed and sat down, he looked and noticed that his orange loss fur was going down the drain. Hopefully his fur didn't clog the drain. Another sigh and he opened the curtain. Boruto stared at kurama with a confused face, but the fox waved it off.

"I need you help me rise my back and tails."

The boy shrugged and got back into the tub. He ran his fingers through the fox's fur on his back, pushing the soak down the fox's fur. Once the water ran through Kurama's fur was clear and clean, boruto moved to the fox's tails. Once all of Kurama's tails had clean water running through them, Boruto turned the water off. Kurama looked and saw that there was a towel on the floor and one on the counter. The boy had gotten them when Kurama was rinsing his head. Boruto got out of the tub and Kurama quickly closed the curtain. He then shook himself like a wet dog or cat does. Once done, Kurama opened the curtain again. Boruto only laughed.

Kurama stepped out and onto the towel on the floor. Boruto grabbed the other towel and started drying the fox off. Kurama let a pleased sigh leave his lips. The friction of the towel against his wet fur was nice. Kurama didn't like having wet fur, it made him feel cold quickly. Boruto throw the wet towel aside and got a new, dry one. After using three towels to dry the fox off and kurama was very fluffy looking. But, the fox's fur was still slightly wet. Kurama sighed and shook his head. He was slightly prying the Naruto's family had a blow dryer. He looked at the counter and saw one.

"Do you know how to use a blow dryer?"

The fox asked the boy and Boruto shook his head. Kurama should've known, but he had to ask. Kurama felt something going through his fur and he looked. Boruto was brushing Kurama's fur. After brushing Kurama out, the bathroom trashcan was full of Kurama's lose fur. Boruto looked very surprised at the trashcan and how much fur was in it. Kurama was trying not to laugh. He picked up the dirty towels and put them in the dirty laundry basket. He then walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. Himawari was watching TV. And this pleased the fox.

* * *

The sun was now setting. The orange glow warmed the sky. Dinner was uneventful. Much to the relief of Kurama and the kids. Dinner was veggie stir fry. No one complained about it. It was a trying day for the Bijuu and he was ready to sleep. Once, dinner was done, the kids sat on the couch watching TV. Kurama lay on the floor and closed his eyes. The fox was indeed tired.

The light for the TV flickered as the show kept the kids entertained. Kurama was lightly napping on the floor. He was snoozing, when he heard a sound. He lifted he head up and listened. Then he heard it again. A yawn. One of the kids was tired. Kurama looked at the clock and noticed that is was 20 minutes until nine. So, the fox lifted himself up and yawned.

"Ok, it's about time you two get to bed."

The two whined about having to go to bed, but Kurama told the two too stop and the fact that he could hear the tiredness in the kids voices, didn't help the children's case. After some arguing and whining, Kurama got Boruto and Himawari into their PJ's and into bed. The fox then walked back to the living room and jumped on the couch. Curling up to stay warm and comfortable, the large beast fell asleep.

There was a soft click and the small squeak of a door opening. Naruto and Hinata walked into a dark house as the two adults returned from their mission. The two walked to the kitchen and turned the overhead light on that was above the oven. The Naruto sat on the chair and sighed the mission was a pain and took longer than they expected. It was past midnight when the two returned home. Naruto was tired and yawned, Hinata was getting they some water. With a nod and soft thanks, Naruto took the cup and drank happily. After setting the cup down, Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to check on the kids."

Hinata nodded and Naruto walked out of the kitchen. As he walked sluggishly,his legs felt like lead and his back was sore. His arms were sore and his shoulders ached. All his body wanted to do was rest and he couldn't blame his body either, Naruto wanted to sleep badly. He heard the sound of snoring in the living room. Confused, Naruto went into the living room and found the best sight he could ever see in his life.

There on the couch was Kurama. The fox was on his side and had two little humans laying on his. Boruto was tangled in the Bijuu's nine long tails. One would question if the small boy was comfortable. Himawari was cuddled up on Kurama's side with her favorite sunflower blanket. Naruto shook his head, but didn't plan on waking the three, he was too tired to even try. So, he'll let the three sleeping being be. But, of course he was going to get pics of this, since it'll be a once in a lifetime for Naruto to see the Bijuu let two sleeping human kids use him as a bed.


	4. An Easy Sitting

**Writer's block sucks a lot. Sorry it's taking my so long to update.**

* * *

It's been at least a month since Kurama had babysat the two kids. And now he was sleeping inside his jinchuuriki once again. The fox's snores filled the large sewer like place. He was having the nicest nap he had since babysitting the kids. Kurama was always happy that Naruto kept his promise. Though, it took a month for Naruto to convince his wife to buy it. It was an expensive meat, so it was understandable. And one couldn't have seen the amount of drool the fox's mouth produced as his jinchuuriki ate the Prime Rib. Kurama could taste the perfectly seasoned meat and oh, he was in heaven. Now the fox had a belly full of meat and was napping.

His ears twitched. He heard footsteps. Opening one eye and looking around, he saw Naruto walking to him. He didn't know what Naruto was doing, but with both having bellies full of Prime Rib, Kurama didn't really think Naruto would be asking him to do anything really. So, the fox didn't expect what Naruto had asked him. And man the fox had one big deadpanned face.

"Y-Y-You're serious? Really?"

Naruto only nodded. And Kurama felt like crying. He didn't want to babysit the two kids again. Why? Not cause the fox didn't like the kids, Kurama was just a old fox, who wanted to nap! Yes, the fox was being selfish, but that was normal of the beast. but, of course Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeves. But, at the same time Naruto didn't want to force the fox into babysitting. But at the same time, Naruto's kids seemed to like Kurama more than the other babysitters they've had. Naruto didn't know why, but he wasn't going to complain. If his kids like the fox then he'll ask.

"Come on, I know you don't want to. But, my kids really like you."

Kurama sighed. Now he knew that the kids would be asking for him, if they were to be babysat. Oh yay. How was the fox going to wiggle his way out of this one? He probably couldn't, but he'll try. Although, Kurama was tired. So, after thinking for a bit, Kurama decided to not fight his jinchuuriki about it. He'll just suffer through this babysit. How bad can the kids be, now?

"Fine. But, you owe me a bigger time then last."

Naruto smiled. He was glad that Kurama would babysit his kids again. And this time the two didn't argue about it. Naruto was already thinking of ways to repay the fox. He was surprised the best didn't fight him like he normally did, but now's not the time to worry about it. He got his kids a sitter, so he wouldn't have to worry about them for a while.

"Also to let you know, Boruto hasn't been feeling well for a few days. So, the house will probably be quiet."

* * *

And this is how the fox ended up on the couch with Boruto curled up on his tails. The boy must have caught a cold or something because he was tired, cold, and had threw up once. So, now the child slept on the Bijuu's tails, using them as a pillow as he had a blanket wrapped around him. The fox gave a half snort half sigh. Well, Naruto was right, the house was quiet.

Hinata had taken Himawari on a play date with some other kids. And since Boruto was still very young and sick, he need a sitter. So, Kurama was to watch the boy for a few hours. Though, Kurama knew that Naruto was good at being late and so he expected that he would watching the boy for a while. Kurama placed his head back on his crossed arms as watched TV. he was very bored and had nothing to do. All the fox had was the TV and the soft noise of Boruto's snores.

The fox's eye wandered around the room. It was plain, but not bad. But, Kurama was bored and the TV wasn't helping. And he couldn't move since Boruto was sleeping. So, what was the best thing this fox could do? Sleep! But, one problem, Kurama wasn't tired. So, he was in a pickle. The fox's ears perked up as he felt movement. Looking in the boy's decoration, Kurama saw that he had moved off his tails. Kurama sighed and jumped off the couch. He needed to stretch his legs and some fresh air would be nice. The boy was still sleeping and Kurama quietly left the living room.

The fox knew there was large front yard. And it was fenced in, so along as Kurama was small then the fence, no one would see him. The fox's nails gently clicked clacked on the floor, but he didn't care. Kurama knew he was in front of the front door, when his face ran into it. Yeah, the fox wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Kurama opened the door as he rubbed his nose.

"Ow, that hurt."

The fox grumbled as he stepped outside and closed the door. The beast was outside. Something Kurama didn't expect himself to do was walk off the porch and onto the grass. It's been years since he felt grass under his hands and feet. And the fox was enjoying the feeling of the blades of green planet matter under him. Kurama was actually kneading the grass, just like a cat. The fox's back was even stretched out. Oh the grass felt so good under him. Kurama stopped kneading and had rolled onto his back, rubbing his scent on the grass. The fox halted what he was doing and rolled back onto his legs. He had to go back inside soon, the boy could wake up or he could be seen. So, with a whine like exhale through his nose, Kurama went back inside.

Once inside, Kurama shook himself. Grass and dirty fell off the fox. Kurama walked back to the living room and found that Boruto was still sleeping. But, he must have rolled around, cause his blanket was halfway off the couch. The fox chuckled at this. Naruto rolled around in his sleep when he was young and Kurama wasn't suprised that may have been inherited to his jinchuuriki kids. Walking to the furniture the boy lay on, Kurama pulled the blanket over the boy and jumped back onto the couch. Boruto's blue eyes blinked as he woke up. Kurama just shook his head.

"Kurama? Where's mom and dad?"

Boruto asks as he sits himself up. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. Kurama, curled his tails around himself as he snorted. Of course, the boy didn't know and the beast was hoping the boy would sleep until one of his parents came home. So, better get on with it.

"Your dad is having an emergency meeting at the Hokage tower and your mom took your sister out on a play date. So, I was asked to look after you until one of them comes home."

Kurama told the boy as he wiggled his ears. He was stretching his ears out of boredom. Boruto nodded and yawned again. He was tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep. And honestly, Kurama wasn't going to force the boy either. He saw that the boy was awake and getting him to go back to sleep would be a pain.

"Watch some TV, if your bored. There's nothing really to do right now."

Kurama sighed and lay his head back on his crossed arms. He was tired and wanted to sleep. But, he was babysitting the kid, so sleeping was something he couldn't do. So, the fox and the boy watched TV for a while. But, the shows had gotten boring after a while and Boruto was getting fidgety. Kurama sighed and looked at the child.

"Bored I see."

The boy nodded and Kurama sighed. Yeah, both were bored and had nothing to do. Since, Boruto was sick there wasn't much to do. So, Kurama was stumped. Very stumped. He didn't know what to do and he was thinking. Boruto was looking bored and Kurama was thinking. But, the fox didn't come up with anything. Then, he thought of something. The family had a laptop and Kurama could let Boruto play on it.

"I'll let you play on the laptop."

Boruto face lit up as Kurama said this. And the boy jumped off the couch and headed to his parents room. He returned moments later with the laptop. This could keep the boy busy and quiet, Kurama though as he chuckled. The boy played some games that were installed on the computer and Kurama smiled. The fox had turned the TV off and lay his head on his crossed arms. The boy was entertain and Kurama was satisfied with it. The fox yawned and closed his eyes.

Kurama blinked and looked around. He didn't know how long he was sleeping and he didn't here the clicking of a computer mouse. Looking to the boy he found he sleeping. Boruto was curled up on the fox's tails again. And the laptop was on the coffee table, off. Kurama sighed and lay his head back down. He was still tired and the boy was sleeping, so he fell back asleep as well. And Boruto nuzzled his face onto the fox's tails.


	5. A Prank

The beast wondered how he got himself into this mess. And how he dragged two unwillingly and innocent adults into this. Currently said beast and adults were hanging upside down from a tree. Oh, the boy's prank had gone to far. It was supposed to be an easy day for Kurama, but that went right out the window. A day of watching a sick genin, nothing hard. But, the genin was Boruto. Yeah, nothing hard.

"Sorry."

Again the beast apologized to the two adults that were hanging with him. One was a male, who was on the right of him. And he wasn't pleased at all. His face was expressionless, but the aura he gave off was menacing. Basically in human terms he was pissed. His only arm crossed his chest. And the beast felt sorry for him. And on his left was the female. She looked annoyed at best. Her arms were crossed against her chest and a frown on her face.

Then there was Kurama. The Nine-Tailed Fox was was hanging by he left hind leg. All nine tails were limply hanging against his back. The beast's arms were dangling and the fox's expression was blank. And he was silent. He red eyes were burning holes into the field and trees next to them. The fox wasn't in a good mood.

The ravenette male turned his eyes too look at the fox. Said fox looked stiff as a board. And the male had a feeling that if he said anything, the beast would snap. He thought back at how he got into this mess and would blame his wife, once this was all over. She just had to say they'll help the fox find the blonde child. He sighed and opened his mouth. Hoping to say something that may help.

"Shut it!"

Nope, there goes that plan. The beast's growl vibrated the male's body. He was actually nervous that if he did anything, he would be on the receiving end of something painful that the fox would give. Yes, he did have the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but the male knew that the beast had been through a lot today. His eye powers were weak at the moment. Stupid mission, took a lot of his chakra. So, he could use the Rinnegan to get them down.

The female was just as unhappy as the male. But, she knew the beast was the most unhappy out of them all. So, she stayed quiet. She did uncross her arms and used one to rub the beast's back. Hopefully this would calm the fox. And it seemed too. The beast did at a shaky breathe in and left it out slowly.

"Ok. First things first, we need to get down."

The beast and two adults looked around. Nothing was on the ground so, Kurama was about to hoist himself up and cut the ropes. But, there was a quick sound of what seemed to be metal swinging and the three individuals fell to the ground. The three groaned. The fox had landed on his back and the woman had landed on her stomach, her hand underneath the beast's back. As for the man? He landed on his side. The fox saw the sword in front of his eye a few inches away. He knew who it belonged too.

"A warning would've been nice, Uchiha."

The pink haired woman groaned. Kurama had the feeling that the raven maybe in some trouble. His first instinct was to defuse any situations before they became a problem. But at the same time, the beast wanted to see what would happen to the raven haired Uchiha when his wife was pissed. Oh, what a dilemma the beast had. Though, the fox would soon be wishes he decided. But, the scene was funny.

The three, once standing and adjusted their aching bodies; were now standing in the field and were looking around. Well, Kurama and the raven haired male were. The pinkette was glaring at her husband.

"Darling?"

The male looked at his wife and responded with the normal Uchiha 'Hn', but he didn't like the look of his mate's expression. He had the feeling that something was about to happen and that he was going to be on the receiving end of it. And he was right as his wife's face turned from sweet and innocent to murderous and scary.

"If you ever do the again and not give a warning, you'll soon be unable to restore the Uchiha Clan. Am I clear?"

The male nodded his head quickly. He was scared for 'mini Sasuke's safety. He wouldn't be doing that again, at least near his wife. He muttered a quick apologize and he felt rather scared of his wife. She seemed to calm down a bit. This seemed to help calm the male calm down. But, he was still on edge. Sakura was sometimes a loose canon with her temper. Especially, when he was the one, who had made her mad.

Kurama just sighed. Honestly he, thought the pinkette would punch the ground and ended up killing them both. Well, more like kill her husband and injure him. The fox shock his head. He rolled his eyes and snorted. Yeah, the Uchiha was good at making his wife mad. Now, the fox had to find the little troublemaker that got the three of them into that little trap. Oh, that boy is in a lot of trouble when he found him.

"Now, we need to find that little blonde fool. I'm not happy about the prank."

Getting the other two's attention. The fox heading to the house of a certain blonde child. After the whole day of chasing the boy, Kurama had a feeling that Boruto would be back at the house by now. So, that's where the beast will look. He heard the other two follow after him.

"You, both don't have to follow. I can handle the child myself."

Kurama didn't need to look behind him to know that the two adults were following him. They've been trying to help him all day, actually. Boruto was good at eluding the three. But, the child would have to return home at some point. And the beast would be waiting. So, for now, he'll try to shake off the two adults.

"Handling the kid on your own? Look how that's going right now."

Of course, Sasuke had to say something. Kurama would've slapped the male with his tails, but he wasn't in the mood. Boruto was in so much trouble when Kurama got to him. So, for now, he'll ignore the other.

"Leave him be, Darling. You don't know what Boruto is able to do."

The pinkette, Sakura, placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. She knew that Naruto blonde child was a pain in the butt, to put it nicely. Sakura had sympathy for the beast. She sighed and shook her head. All three looked as they saw a falcon fly to them.

* * *

Soon, two returned to the Uzumaki house. Sasuke, had been called to the Hokage Office by his falcon. Naruto had a mission for him. So, Saukra and Kurama returned to the house. Kurama was going to find Boruto and tell him what he thought of the boy's mindless prank and having him chase him around the village.

Opening the door, the two stepped in. Kurama when up the stairs. Sakura followed. He knew where the boy's room was and he opened the door. Only to find the child sleeping.

"Wierd."

The fox was confused? He knew, he saw boruto in the city. He was chasing the child! Could the boy have returned earlier and had fallen asleep? That was a very plausible situation. But, Kurama could tell something was off with the child's scent. The fox moved closer and sniffed the blonde. Sick, the boy was sick. And Kurama knew that Boruto didn't move when he was ill, let alone have the beast chase him around the village. But, could this be a prank too? One way to find out.

"Boruto?"

The fox put a clawed hand on the boy's shoulder and the blonde woke up. Kurama could tell that the kid had been sleeping for a while, since he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Well, kurama did feel bad about waking the kid up, but he needed answers. The blonde turned to the fox and grumbled. Kurama knew he wasn't happy about being woken up.

"Did, you go into the village at all today?"

Boruto shook his head. He grabbed a notepad and a pen. He flipped the pad open and wrote something. He turned the pad to the fox. Written was 'No, I've been sleeping all day.'. Kurama sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to argue with the blonde right now, he would get nowhere with the kid.

"Ok, sorry about waking you. Go back to bed."

Kurama and Saukra left the room. Both were confused. Kurama, for wondering what was going on and Sakura for not knowing what Boruto wrote and why they felt the room.

Boruto sighed and lay back down. He chuckled as a friend of his crawled out from under his bed, Sarada. She was hiding the whole time Kurama and Sakura was in the room. And she was trying to hold a giggle in. It had worked.

"I can't believe it worked. It worked. And we caught my parents!"

Boruto was laughing now, he had pulled the biggest prank he could think of and had gotten Sarada to help. Boruto had Sarada look like him and run around the village keeping Kurama busy. While she did that, he had set up three nose like traps. He didn't expect Sakura and Sasuke in the trap. But, he'll tell Sarada about it, after he gets better.

Sarada was laughing with the blonde. Boruto had found her moping about her dad not being home again. She was happy that she took him up on his prank offer. She had to keep the But, she had to get home.

"Later, Boruto. I'll admit, that was interesting. But, I have to get home. Mama will mad if I'm not home by dinner."

And with that the genin Uchiha leaped out the window. Boruto chuckled. Man that was a good prank, one to keep for the records.


End file.
